The present invention relates to a mount for mounting a cradle of a telephone such as a vehicle telephone.
A prior art mount of the kind described includes a mounting member for mounting a telephone cradle, a fixing member for fixing the mounting member to the body of a vehicle, and a pin for interconnecting bearing sections which are rigidly provided on the mounting and fixing members. Such a configuration allows a telephone to be mounted in a desired angular position. However, since this prior art mount cannot be opened and closed except in one direction, end portions of the mounting member become uncovered depending upon the relative angular position of the mounting member and the cradle, e.g., when the mounting member and the cradle are oriented to cross each other. Such uncovered end is not only dangerous but also undesirable from the viewpoint of space-saving and design of a vehicle compartment.
To prevent the end portions of the mounting member from being exposed, each of the mounting and fixing members may be provided with a bearing section at each of its four corners such that the mount is selectively openable in two directions which are perpendicular to each other, as needed. However, a drawback with this implementation is that those bearing portions which are not used interfere with the opening and closing movements, limiting the opening and closing angle available.